


When The Music Stops

by lokivsanubis



Series: Marvel Flashfiction [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Bedtime Stories, Concert Cellist Tony Stark, Flash Fiction, Fluff, I have no actual concert orchestra music knowledge, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Musical Composer Bucky Barnes, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Romance, fluffathon, sorry for inaccuracies, under 700 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokivsanubis/pseuds/lokivsanubis
Summary: Peter loves this bedtime story. The story of the day his parents met. Of how for the first time in Bucky's whole life the music stopped when he met Concert Cellist Tony Stark.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Marvel Flashfiction [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644343
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	When The Music Stops

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a Flash Fiction for the Romance Fluffathon Challenge on the Bucky Barnes Bingo Discord group in preparation for Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020. The prompts today I included are: 
> 
> Music, More, Mine & the image of the stars in the sky with the moon. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

“You gotta tell me again!” Peter chirped as he pushed his way onto Bucky’s lap. “Come on Dad you gotta tell me again!” He said pulling out the old black album.

Bucky laughed, “Every time it’s your turn for a story you want to hear this one.”

“It’s the best story!” The boy chirped snuggling into the older brunette’s chest.

“Ah-huh.” Bucky said smiling as he turned to tuck the boy into bed. “Alright alright.” He leaned forward and opened the book.   
  
The first page contained a large black and white image of the first time they’d met. The first day of the rest of Bucky’s life really. The legendary cellist Antony Stark and himself the composer that heard more notes than words, James Buchanan Barnes meeting for the first time.

“You see,” Bucky began the story, “My whole life I’ve heard more music than words. My Ma used to say it was a gift, my father called it a curse.” He pointed at the image. “This is the day the orchestra had a very special set of guests.” He explained to the dozing child.

Music filtered through the door as it opened and closed to the hallway.

Bucky sat in the front row of the stage as he listened to the orchestra perform his music. It was exactly how he imaged it would sound as he recounted writing more and more notes upon paper just days ago bringing the work to life. It was beautiful and yet it still needed more. It wasn’t perfect.

He had been told a friend of his from the music academy was pulling some strings to get him a first-rate special guest. Something about one messing up Peppers wedding and thus owing her his left nut.

“Well, this isn’t the worst set up I’ve ever seen.” A voice carried from the back of the room disrupting the music both in Bucky’s head and outside of it. The brunette couldn’t help but turn around and find the source.

Standing as if he owned, the entire world dressed in a pair of holey black jeans and a faded AC/DC shirt was none other than the Anthony Stark, musical prodigy and concert cellist. He made his way down the aisle followed by a large man carrying his instrument.

“Hello,” He greeted James, “You’re James Barnes. It’s a pleasure to meet your acquaintance. You can call me Tony.” He said stiffly and overly formal. “Playing at your benefit gets me back in Pep’s good graces.” He adds offering his hand to shake.

Bucky was blown away by the fact he could hear every word Tony was saying. Usually, when people spoke to him it had that sort of ‘whan whan wah” sound effect if he didn’t focus. But for Tony, each word was crystal clear. The music Bucky had always heard in his mind was muted in the presence of this man.

Neither of them looked up as the documentary aid took a photo of them smiling at each other. Well, Tony was smiling; Bucky was standing with his mouth partially open looking like Tony hung the moon and the stars.

Bucky continued to recount the slow burn that became a roaring fire. How Anthony Stark went from his special guest in concert to his secret boyfriend to his beloved spouse. The day he was able to call Tony his and the day they called each other ours was highlighted in the final pages of the scrapbook.

Bucky looked up to see Peter had drifted off to sleep at some point. He kissed the boy’s head and slowly closed the book placing it on the bedside table.

“Did Pete go down easy?” Tony asked peaking around the bedroom door.

“Yeah,” Bucky said slowly walking to the door and closing it behind him.   
  
“So Mr. Barnes,” Bucky said with a playful smile. “Oh, beloved husband of mine…”   
  
“Oh, this is sounding promising…” The shorter brunette smiled shyly back.

“Shall we continue this conversation in the bedroom?” Bucky asked motioning his spouse towards their room down the hall.


End file.
